Файл:Life Is Strange™ OST - All Eyes on Me HD (Lyrics)
Описание All eyes on me - William Lyrics: All eyes on me in the club See 'em all lookin' at me, feening to touch Top dollar lady baby tee, it's what's up Money, money, money, I can't even get enough And you know, I got my nails done, hair done, everything did They're uncertain 'bout my language Me speaks the money, the money speaks clear If it ain't 'bout the money, they don't want it Got stilettos on, pretty feet, I don't skip a beat Smooth skin, silky sweet, you could really eat All these silly boys, tellin' me silly things Follow me, follow me, if you want to see elite I'm a top shelf bottle, expensive taste And the night it goes, like this list I made It goes, one for the money, two for the show Three of us girls, and four, let's go One for the money, two for the show Three of us girls, four, let's go One for the money, two for the show Three of us girls, four, let's go One for the money, two for the show Three of us girls, four, let's go One for the money, two for the show Three of us girls, four, let's go All eyes on me, up in here Center of attention, but it keeps to the rear When I'm in the room, why your team disappear? Bad girl, (RAWR) let me speak in your ear I'm a naughty little girl, and I give them what they need Hit 'em with that tight work, switchin' up the speed 'Til the DJ stops switchin' up the beat Volume too low, can you get it up for me? Got my swag on, kill 'em, lames, don't feel 'em Broke dudes, Woke Dudes Won't deal wit' 'em If I really want 'em, all I gotta do is get 'em And it's not even a problem, I just tell my girls to sic 'em I'm a top shelf bottle, expensive taste And the night goes hard like this list I made It goes, one for the money, two for the show Three of us girls, and four, let's go One for the money, two for the show Three of us girls, four, let's go One for the money, two for the show Three of us girls, four, let's go One for the money, two for the show Three of us girls, four, let's go One for the money, two for the show Three of us girls, four, let's go It goes, one for the money, two for the show Three of us girls, and four, let's go One for the money, two for the show Three of us girls, four, let's go One for the money, two for the show Three of us girls, four, let's go One for the money, two for the show Three of us girls, four, let's go One for the money, two for the show Three of us girls, four, let's go One for the money, two for the show Three of us girls, four, let's go One for the money, two for the show Three of us girls, four, let's go One for the money, two for the show Three of us girls, four, let's go One for the money, two for the show Three of us girls, four, let's go Категория:Видео